Bloody Love
by Moonie1991
Summary: Első komolyabb SasuNaru yaoim. "- Ennyire... ennyire fontos számodra, hogy utálhass valakit? Mindent eldobtál volna érte, a testedet, a boldogságodat, az életedet? - Naruto... a legvékonyabb határ ami létezik, a gyűlölet és a szerelem között húzódik me


Penge feszült pengének, bőr bőrnek, csont csontnak. Sasuke és Naruto ismét harcoltak, ezúttal remélték hogy utoljára, és eldől, mi lesz a kettőjük sorsa. Már mindkettőjük teste számtalan sebet rejtett, verejtékcseppek gyöngyöztek a bőrükön, és szemük fáradtan, mégis a harctól izgatottan csillogtak. Sasuke felsője már teljesen leszakadt róla a küzdelemben, Naruto még legalább a ruhái épségét meg tudta őrizni, habár a mellkasán egy hosszú, mély vágás vöröslött. Ismét eldobtak egymás felé egy kunait, és ismét sikerült elkerülniük őket. „Naruto... erős lett." gondolta Sasuke, ahogy a szőkét figyelte. Kiskorukban mindig ő, a nagy Uchiha volt a népszerűbb, az okosabb, az erősebb. Az utolsóban már nem volt biztos, ráadásul Naruto ismét támadásba lendült, ezúttal a Rasengant használva. Ő is előhívta Chidoriját, hogy ismét összecsapjon a két nagy erő, ugyanúgy mint három éve a Végzet Völgyében. A következő percben már pár méterre álltak egymás mögött, és lihegtek. Sasuke oldalát hasította fel a támadás, míg Narutonak a jobb válla bánta meg az összeütközést.

- A fenébe, Sasuke! - kiáltott fel elkeseredetten a szőke, míg tédre ereszkedett, és vérző vállát szorongatta. - Miért csináljuk ezt? A riválisom vagy, az ellenfelem, a legjobb barátom... ez ostobaság!

- Lehet. - felelte Sasuke, és rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte, hogy oldalából kicsurogjon vörös vére. Majd megfordult, és elkezdett a szőke felé sétálni. Lassan lépdelt felé, miközben figyelte az Uzumaki fel-le mozgó mellkasát, és az övébe fúródó azúr szemeket. Mikor odaért fölényesen nézett le rá, bár látszott rajta, hogy ő is lassan elveszíti minden erejét. Letérdelt elé, és két kezébe fogta a fiú arcát, aki láthatóan nagyon is meglepődött a hirtelen gesztustól.

- De tévedsz, Naruto. Nem vagy a legjobb barátom. - de mielőtt a szőke felszólalhatott volna, közel hajolt hozzá, és halkan a fülébe súgta. - Sokkal inkább a szeretőm.

Majd a saját, és a másik fiú fájdalmaival nem törődve a kemény földhöz csapta Naruto testét, egyik kezével az Uzumaki mindkét csuklóját lefogta és a feje fölé szorította, a másik kezével pedig a feje mellett támaszkodott meg.

- Sasuke... mi a fenét csinálsz? - kiáltott fel a meglepetéstől és félelmében Naruto.

- Nem egyértelmű, Naruto? Ez a sérült, mégis gyönyörű test, ezek a vértől nedves ajkak... az enyémek. _Csak az enyémek._

- Nem... nem értem. - mondta a szőke, de nem folytathatta tovább, mert hirtelen a fekete ajkait érezte a sajátján, érezte ahogy egy nyelv nyalja meg az alsó ajkát, bebocsátást kérve a szájába. Miután nem adta meg az engedélyt, Sasuke megelégelte a kedves bánásmódot, és durván ráharapott a szőke ajkára, aki a fájdalomtól kiáltani akart. Így megadta a lehetőséget az Uchihának, hogy az utat törhessen a szájába. Sasuke kiéhezetten és türelmetlenül furakodott egyre beljebb, szinte már elzárva Naruto légcsövét. Naruto érezte hogy lassan gyengül, és nem csak a testét hasogató fájdalomtól, amire még a fekete teste is ránehezült. Sokkal inkább attól, hogy Sasuke nyelve az övét kényezteti, összekeveredik a nyáluk, pedig ő mindig csak barátnak tartotta őt. Igen, a legjobb barátjának... akkor miért érzi úgy, hogy ez jó érzés? Talán csak azért, mert még sohasem csókolta meg őt senki sem igazán?

- Sasuke, elég! - szólalt meg Naruto, miután barátja elszakadt tőle a levegőhiány miatt.

- Nem. - felelt az Uchiha ellenállást nem tűrően, és halványan felvillant Sharinganja.

- De mi csak barátok vagyunk, teme! Elmentél három évre, és biztos azért nem akarsz visszatérni Konohába, mert gyűlölsz engem. Akkor miért csinálod ezt... teljesen összezavarsz...

- Gyűlölni? - váltott át legfellengzősebb hangnemére a fekete, és ujjaival enyhén végigsimította a bajszos arcot. - Én csak egy valakit gyűlölök... Uchiha Madarát. Itachi halott, hát nincs mást gyűlölnöm.

- Ennyire... ennyire fontos számodra, hogy utálhass valakit? Mindent eldobtál volna érte, a testedet, a boldogságodat, az életedet?

- Naruto... a legvékonyabb határ ami létezik, a gyűlölet és a szerelem között húzódik meg.

Majd Sasuke ismét lecsapott a kisebb ajkaira, aki ezúttal rögtön utat engedett nyelvének. Immár szenvedélyes volt a tánc, égető, csapongó, a legtüzesebb tangók egyike. Majd egy nyálcsíkkal összekapcsolódva csupán elváltak egymástól, és Sasuke lehúzta a szőke pulcsijának zipjárját, közben pedig a nyakát vette célba. Lila foltok keletkeztek a fekete hol gyengéden, hol erősen szívó ajkai nyomán. Naruto még mindig össze volt zavarodva, és csak annyit tehetett, hogy megpróbálta visszafolytani sóhajait. Sasuke ismét a füléhez hajolt, és lágyan belenyalt a hívogató, íves fülkagylóba.

- Ne fogd vissza magad. - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd hosszú ujjai a szőke neccpólója alá csúsztak, kitapintva a mellkast végighasító hegeket, különösen a legmélyebbet. Naruto felnyögött a kéjtől és a fájdalomtól, ahogy a hideg ujjak sebéhez nyomódtak. Sasukének ezúttal eszében sem volt enyhíteni a fájdalmat, körmével kicsit bele is karcolt a vágásba, amiért egy erőteljes rúgást kapott barátjától a bokájára.

- Usuratonkachi, meg ne próbáld még egyszer. - mordult fel Sasuke, bal kezével elengedte a szőke csuklóit, és inkább a nyakára fonta azokat. Kicsit megszorította, és szenvtelen arccal nézte, ahogy amaz szemei elkerekednek, és megpróbálja lefejteni a kezét a nyakáról. Sasukét különös módon felizgatta a Narutóból áramló félelem és fájdalom, de elengedte, és ajkaival ismét lecsapott arra a kívánatos nyakra. Majd egy kis idő múlva megunta, és áttért inkább a kulccsontra. Azt is megnyalta párszor, majd rögtön lerángatta a dzsekit Narutóról, és a póló is ment vele együtt. Majd felegyenesedett a fiúról, és jól megnézte magának az izmos felsőtestet. Naruto hirtelen a szemei elég kapta a kezét, és elpirult.

- Ne... ne bámulj már így rám, teme!

- Nem kell szégyellni a szépségedet, dobe. - zárta le a témát Sasuke, és ezúttal a rózsaszín mellbimbókhoz érintette a nyelvét, végighúzta rajtuk, majd aprókat harapott beléjük. Naruto talált valami kisebb követ és azt szorongatta, amíg a keze is ki nem sebesedett. Sasuke ismét elhúzódott a szőke mellkasától, és szemügyre vette az azt borító sérüléseket, amiket ő okozott neki. Naruto már készült rászólni, mikor az Uchiha végigvezette nyelvét a leghosszabbikon. Naruto már megint egyszerre érzett kéjt és fájdalmat, nem tudta eldönteni szeresse, vagy utálja ezt az érzést. Barátja lassan az összes heget végignyalta, és érezte, hogy a Kyuubi nekilátott gyógyításuknak. Miután realizálta ezt, a pecséthez emelte fejét. Naruto ijedt szemekkel nézett rá, kezei beletúrtak a másik fiú éjfekete hajába, aki érezte, hogy a szőke kezei remegnek.

- Nyugi már. - intette le Sasuke, majd elkezdte útját a pecséten. Először a spirált rajzolta körbe, majd a körben lévő összes kis szimbólumot erősen megszívta. Naruto csak dobálta a fejét a kéjtől, körmei beleágyazódtak szeretője fejbőrébe, és hangos nyögéseket hallatott. De Sasuke azt akarta, hogy a szőkéje könyörögjön neki, sikítson a vágytól, és csak az ő nevét kiáltsa. Így nem vacakolt sokáig már a pecséttel is, rögtön megszabadította partnerét a nadrágjától, és a boxertól is. Elkezdte simogatni Naruto belső combját, élvezte az eddig napfény, és emberi kezek által mellőzött terület érintését. Már épp nyúlt volna kissé feljebb, mikor Naruto elcsapta a kezét. Úgy tűnt a szőke végre felébredt az előző boldog álomból, és felfogta, mi is történik most.

- Nem vagyunk melegek, a rohadt életbe! - fakadt ki, és megpróbálta kirugdosni a lábai közül Sasukét, de a fekete erősebb volt nála. - Fejezzük be a harcot, és gyere velem vissza Konohába!

- Ez is a harc része, Naruto. Ha kielégítesz, visszatérek veled.

- Mi a franc teme, hülyéskedsz velem? Mi ütött beléd?

- Pedig ez nem nagy dolog. Csak a testedet kérem cserébe. - az Uchihának itt lett elege a beszélgetésből, és ismét inkább cselekedett. Rögtön a szájába vette Narutot, lassan csókolgatta, szívogatta, majd teljesen magába fogadta. Naruto nagyobbat sóhajtott mint eddig bármikor, és ösztönösen feljebb emelte a csípőjét, ami kis híján Sasuke öklendezéséhez vezetett. De a fekete vissza tudta szorítani, és pár perc múlva már a szájában érezte az édes, meleg folyadékot. Egy részét lenyelte, a többit pedig kiköpte maga mellé a földre, majd felnézett Naruto pírban fürdő arcára. Kicsit hihetetlen volt ez számára, hogy egykori csapattársa lábai között térdel, és olyat tesz vele, mint még senki más azelőtt. Vagy talán mégis...

- Naruto, te még szűz vagy?

Az Uzumaki fiú félig kinyitotta a szemét, és belenézett a fekete szemekbe.

- Hát persze, mégis mit gondoltál! Még csak 16 éves vagyok, ember!

- Értem. - ezzel Sasuke le is tudta a dolgot, bár nem mutatta ki, de nagyon megkönnyebbült. Boldog volt, hogy ő veheti el a Jinchuuriki ártatlanságát.

Ismét Narutora tapasztotta ajkait, közben egyik ujjával a bejárat körül kezdett el apró köröket leírni, majd be is hatolt. Naruto szájára tapasztva kezeit elfojtotta fájdalmas kiáltását, de kibuggyanó könnyein már nem tudott segíteni. Sasuke ajkai kicsit elszakadtak munkálkodása tárgyától, és a félig nyitott ajkakhoz vándoroltak, hogy ismét egy érzéki csókban egyesülhessen szeretőjével. Eközben még egy ujj csatlakozott az előzőhöz, és ollózni kezdett a fiúban. Közben majdnem halálra csókolta Narutot, így kicsit visszafogta magát, hogy ő maga is levegőhöz juthasson, és a mellkast borító hegeket kezdte el erősen szívni, kiváltva barátja fájdalmas nyögéseit. Már csak egy ujj maradt hátra, és azt is becsúsztatta a többi mellé. Mikor már úgy érezte ennyi elég, nem bír uralkodni vágyain, erősen szétfeszítette az Uzumaki lábait, majd ugyanilyen durván beléhatolt. Naruto hangosan felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, úgy érezte kettéhasítja belülről a hirtelen feltörő fájdalom. Az Uchiha nem törődött vele, összeszorított ajkakkal kezdett el mozogni a fiúban, nem várta meg amíg társa megszokja a furcsa helyzetet. Naruto nem tudott mit tenni mint kiáltozni, sírni, és a körmeit a felette mozgó Sasuke hátába mélyeszteni. Amikor egy sebet érintettek körmei a fekete egy sokkal erősebb lökéssel figyelmeztette őt, hogy vigyázzon a mozdulataira. Naruto arca teljesen vörös volt, megszégyenülve érezte magát, kiszolgáltatva, de mégis az a gondolat járt a fejében, hogy Sasuke visszatér hozzá. Csak ezt kis időt kell kibírnia, és barátja ismét ott lesz Konohában, vele. A hetes csapat ismét a régi lesz, együtt mennek küldetésekre, együtt mennek el ramenezni... ilyesmikre gondolt, hogy mellőzni tudja valamennyire fájdalmát. Sasuke egyre gyorsabban mozgott, egyre hevesebben csapódott egymáshoz a két test, és a sóhajok is egyre hangosabbak lettek. Lassan a fekete kezdett lassulni, érezte hogy itt az idő. Sasuke a szőke vállába harapott, hogy elfojtsa kéjes kiáltását, amit orgazmusa okozott neki. Naruto egy szót sem szólt, csak halkan felszisszent a vállába harapó fogaktól. Ő nem érzett semmit, azután sem, hogy az Uchiha óvatosan kicsúszott belőle. Azt hitte, az első alkalom egészen más lesz.

Sasuke felhúzta a nadrágját, és leporolta magát. Ránézett Narutora, végignézett hegekkel borított és izzadt testén, majd egyszerűen elfordult, és elkezdett kifelé menni a barlangból.

- Most meg hová mész? - kiáltott utána kétségbeesetten a szőke, majd óvatosan felült. - Azt mondtad visszatérsz velem Konohába! Hazudtál!

- És? - fordult hátra Sasuke, megmutatva Sharinganját, amitől a másik fiú kissé megszeppent. - Uchiha Madara életben van, még nem végeztem be a sorsomat. Ha szükséges, ha ezzel Madara sorsa is bevégeztetik, akkor meghalok. Ettől függetlenül most már az enyém vagy.

„_Az enyém vagy_" ez az egy mondat visszhangzott Naruto fejében, ahogy Sasuke egy villanással eltűnt a szeme elől. Üresen bámult előre, kék szemeiben könnyek gyűltek, de nem törölte le őket, hagyta hogy lefollyanak az arcán. Lassan lehajtotta a fejét, és amint meglátta a combján végighúzódó vércsíkot, még mindig nem hitte el.

Igen, Uchiha Sasukének igaza volt, a gyűlöletet és a szerelmet csak egy vékony vonal választja el egymástól. De azt nem mondta, mi van akkor, ha valaki pont ezen a vonalon áll meg.

Vége


End file.
